LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 December 2012
12:08 Hello. 12:08 hihi :l 01:09 Hello? 01:14 any one? 01:15 is any one there? 01:15 01:15 IM HERE! 01:16 DONT GO! 01:17 Daggum 01:17 01:17 Somebody! 01:17 I was so lonely! 01:22 Shucks 01:25 hi 01:25 anyone want to embark on an MC journey? 01:25 entitled: Kill Captain Zecros 01:26 Hey buddy 01:26 Sorry i dont have mc 01:26 hi ed 01:26 ok then you want to be Captain Zecros? 01:27 Haiiii 01:28 hi squid 01:28 Heeeey It's Edawg! 01:28 afk bathroom 01:28 The guy who thinks I'm Boss! 01:28 :P 01:32 hmm 01:34 Hey! 01:34 01:34 Its the guy who I think is a boss! 01:35 Woah, what happened to your Lucario pic? 01:35 01:35 Oh why do I still have this? Brb 01:36 brb 01:36 I changed it BTW 01:36 Kay How bout nao? 01:36 01:40 can someone tell me how to make an MC account with the stupid new Mojang registration 01:40 I dunno 01:43 As all new purchases now use the Mojang accounts system, it is no longer possible to create an unpaid Minecraft account. MOJANG!!!!!!!!!! 01:44 01:46 back 01:48 hmmm 01:48 Ahh i see the new pic 01:48 Whats wrong polt? 01:49 I can't creat an MC account without buying it now 01:49 You had one before? 01:49 I had 2 01:49 I tried but it wouldnt work! 01:49 MrVarou and Polturgighst 01:49 I downloaded it but i couldnt play 01:50 yes because it dosn't work anymore 01:50 shucks 01:50 you have to buy it apparently now 01:50 How much is it 30? 01:50 25 01:50 i belive 01:51 still to high 01:51 I spent all my money on black ops 2 01:51 Eeh, I don't like the game... 01:51 0_0 01:52 MY TREE ARMY WILL DESTROY YOU 01:52 wait mc or bo2? 01:52 PHOTOSINTHISIZE MY SAPLING!!!!!!!! 01:53 bo2? 01:53 black ops 2 01:53 oh 01:53 stoeyline bp2 01:54 hey everbody 01:54 gameplay (because it's infinate) MC 01:54 yeah? 01:55 what? 01:55 what are yall talking about? 01:56 How awesome you are. 01:56 dude you don't even know me 01:57 how would you know 01:57 01:57 I wish i knew you 01:57 thats how cool you are 01:57 u want to be a potato? 01:57 No. 01:57 01:57 The Shaymin, does not want to be a potato, easy as that. 01:57 Glados does 01:57 I am a potato 01:57 know you know me 01:58 my names mr. potatohead 01:58 I'm the Shaymin. 01:58 u play GoIO 01:59 Shaymin? 01:59 GolO? 01:59 Im scared! 01:59 Guns of Icarus Online 01:59 is that the wresler? 02:00 haha 02:00 02:00 what is funny 02:00 trees? 02:01 trees 02:01 ok 02:01 02:01 ;) 02:01 That should be an emote 02:01 WINKY FACE!!!! 02:02 and D: they have it on LFourms 02:02 We should go on strike! 02:02 no.... 02:02 not another evolt 02:02 yes.... 02:02 that wouldn't do anything 02:02 NO 0_0 02:02 yes another evolt 02:03 *revolt 02:03 yes 0_0 02:03 *revolt 02:03 DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME 0_0 02:03 NO 02:03 NO! 02:03 I PROBABLY DONT! 02:03 dude it wouldn't work at all 02:04 even if you tried 02:04 Thats the plan 02:04 Dont work at all 02:04 You can go to the Ninjago wiki and see all the people from LUW there 02:04 02:04 do you know what a strike is? 02:04 they hav't come back 02:04 YES 02:04 AND NO DON'T DO IT 02:04 Im talking to super 02:04 yes almost everyone does 02:06 wait all the players are on ninja go wiki? 02:06 You said, "dude it wouldn't work at all." And i said, "Thats the plan. Dont work at all." A strike is when people stop working. 02:06 well....Legodudes side of the revolt 02:06 well I meant that they wouldn't care and move on 02:07 mythrun what do you think about this? 02:07 I know your watching 02:07 just say Y or N 02:08 Im pretty sure he is constantly afk... 02:08 he'll see it eventually 02:08 what does afk mean? 02:08 I remember when IDK what that meant 02:08 O_o o_o o_O 02:09 se... 02:09 that's like the only one I don't know 02:09 Away From Keyborad 02:09 oh 02:09 thnx 02:09 and he is not 02:09 he is always watching 02:10 thx for......O_o o_o o_O-ing Myth 02:10 sry 02:10 wut? 02:10 sorry 02:10 for wut? 02:10 for O_oing myth 02:11 I cant even deal right now 02:11 whatever that means 02:11 That was the most amazing thing that has ever happened tome 02:11 what are you talking about 02:12 Mythrun saying something! 02:12 he always talks 02:12 man I haven't heard from my friend in a while 02:12 Imma take a screenshot 02:12 xD he talks a lot 02:13 do you know pangolian2? 02:13 02:13 he just ussually only ses it when nessesary or when it's something he's intrested in 02:13 or spam 02:13 NOOOO! i accidentaly refreshed the page before i could take the shot!!!!! 02:13 no know PANGOLIAN v1 02:13 y he has v2? 02:13 v2? 02:14 *v stands for version when in front of number 02:14 idk if he is v2 or just because he wanted a 2 02:15 its another school day 02:15 he is v2 because there was PANGOLIAN 02:15 so hes a v2 02:15 now it's PANGOLIAN2 02:15 is that sockpuppet? 02:16 or was PANGOLIAN ban? 02:16 wait how do you know that if you don't know him 02:16 or shut down 02:16 I know him 02:16 PANGOLIAN 02:16 hav't seen PANGOLIAN2 on chat yet so DK him 02:16 pangolian2 I thought you said you didnt 02:16 oh ok 02:16 I know him he is PANGOLIAN but I hav't met the account PANGOLIAN2 02:17 did you play 02:17 lu 02:17 0_0 WHY WOULD I BE HERE I DIDN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:17 haha 02:17 *IF 02:17 look at his pic 02:18 still he could of got that from the inter 02:19 Its safe to assume that he played lego universe 02:19 or that anyone on here did 02:19 besides the dog 02:20 lol 02:20 brb 02:22 Hey you know how we were talking about airships the other day? 02:22 yeah 02:22 me like wood 02:22 Recycle treees! 02:22 Hello everybody 02:22 Im making a super chill blimp in ldd 02:22 oh hi Gryph 02:22 POLT GIMME A HUG 02:22 Hey 02:22 *HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG 02:22 Been a long time, old pal ol' buddy ol' pal o' mine 02:23 back 02:23 whats been on 02:23 Scooobydooby doo 02:23 I hate Scooby doo 02:23 wow wheres my hug? 02:23 *aquard hug 02:24 yus! 02:24 You can't have a hug 02:24 You're not my DHARMA buddy. 02:25 D: 02:25 I wish i was cool enough to be your dharma buddy! sigh 02:25 *shrug* You haven't been here for a year, either. 02:25 So you don't qualify 02:25 fine *shoots Ed in the head with DHARMA BRAN GUN (ok) * 02:26 * 02:26 *(goood) 02:26 *(good) 02:26 *(up) 02:26 chmmm 02:26 ok I am finally don't with this hundred paged story! 02:26 *done 02:26 well its more of a sa 02:27 wuts the thumbs up emot? 02:27 hear let me read it 02:27 ow now im dead 02:28 what is the thumbs up emote 02:28 mr gryph u got skype? 02:28 Of course 02:28 name? 02:29 friends betray, Jacob is a total jerk face and is very mean. and sean 02:29 *sceen 02:29 Smoke Moster For The Win 02:29 that took me 3 months 02:30 thegreyking 02:30 o I forgot the back 02:30 i hate you read the seweal 02:31 wow I'm I he only one whom dosn't have his name on skype 02:31 you guys like my story? 02:32 yup 02:32 did you even read it ? 02:32 yup 02:32 that's y i said Smoke Moster For The Win 02:32 02:34 i bet you will never guess my name 02:34 Duncan 02:34 no 02:34 its a name of an animal 02:35 well a cartoon animal 02:35 hello 02:35 any one there 02:36 i guess i am by myself 02:39 sry who was saying something about airships 02:39 MICKEY! 02:39 pics when done 02:40 hello 02:40 hi 02:40 whats my name? 02:40 mickey! 02:40 donald! 02:40 pluto! 02:40 minnie! 02:40 no its a name of a cartoon animal 02:41 sandy! 02:41 that was walt disney 02:41 and no its not from mickey mouse 02:41 jimmy neutron! 02:42 heres a hint its a character from cartoon network 02:42 and the show has tweety in it 02:42 sylvestor? 02:42 no 02:43 daffy? 02:43 bugs? 02:43 starts with a "T" 02:43 tuna? 02:44 tasmania 02:44 no its a cartoon animal 02:44 kind of tazmania 02:44 tazz! 02:44 yes 02:44 I know a guy named tazz! 02:44 but its spelled taz 02:44 tazzmyn 02:44 oh ok 02:44 ugh 02:45 i am not tazman or tarzan 02:45 k 02:45 k? 02:45 i wasnt going to call you that... 02:45 you can call me super though 02:46 o ok 02:46 just saying 02:46 I said tazzmyn because thats my friends name 02:47 well my names not really taz that's my middle name but i tell people its my name 02:47 cool 02:47 02:48 what state do you live in 02:48 AL 02:48 y? 02:48 idk 02:48 you live in Alabama? 02:49 yessir. u? 02:49 texas 02:49 now i know where you live 02:49 lol 02:49 (creepy voice) 02:49 oh dear... 02:50 WE CAN HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY! 02:50 OMG OMG OMG! 02:50 hehe 02:50 lets get many pennies 02:51 i have no idea how to spell that 02:51 black ops II 02:51 i love blackops 2! 02:51 ps3? 02:51 x box 02:52 loser 02:52 PC is the best. 02:52 i got asassins creed III too 02:52 pc is good 02:52 yeah, but ps3 is still pretty chill 02:52 but don't you pay extra for a pc black ops? 02:52 pc has better people 02:53 It's the same price. 02:53 ps3 and xbox has dang 11 year olds 02:53 o 02:53 hey super, do you have a steam? 02:53 my x box is brand new 02:53 a steam 02:54 don't you mean cho cho 02:54 whats steam 02:54 a gamin account for pc 02:55 I take that as a no 02:55 o no i don't even know where to start 02:55 to make a steam? go to steam.com 02:56 and download a ton of stuff 02:56 i got black ops II but i don't have live so i cant play online:( 02:56 and buy a ton of games 02:56 depressing 02:56 It's not steam.com 02:56 i know (cry) 02:56 http://store.steampowered.com/ 02:57 do you buy online or do you go to a store? 02:57 Online. 02:57 cool 02:57 i guestimated 02:57 So you need a fast internet connection. 02:57 or it takes dayyyyys 02:57 my computer freezes a lot 02:58 thats iffy 02:58 i don't think its ready 02:58 i need to train it like a soldier 02:58 What computer do you have? 02:58 how much ram do you have? 02:58 wow whats going on here 02:59 because we are all in the military! 02:59 lags 02:59 windows 8 02:59 and itd brand new 02:59 *its 02:59 Windows 8? 02:59 Windows 8 is horrible. 02:59 i know 03:00 Pre-built? 03:00 most of the time i switch to the normally desktop 03:00 laptop or desktop? 03:00 idk if it was 03:00 what are you need ing it for 03:00 desk 03:01 its a good computer when you get use to it 03:01 Know the model number? 03:01 we are all use to window7 03:01 nac 03:02 Does W8 have a control panel? 03:03 control panel 03:03 idk 03:03 i have to go in like thirty min 03:03 school days 03:04 but were else am i going to get edgucation 03:04 know what i mean 03:04 hey mythrun 03:06 can i ask a faver just this once? 03:07 if you ever see a player named pangolin2 could you tell him super says hi 03:08 he will know who i am 03:11 any of yall here? 03:12 im here 03:12 why is w8 so bad? 03:14 its not really 03:14 its different from the w7 so you not use to it 03:14 *your 03:14 ah 03:15 i felt that way about windows 7 when i came from vista 03:15 but now i love it 03:15 the only better thing is you can download apps on the computer 03:15 same 03:15 that you cant on w7 03:16 do you have mw2 03:16 vista? 03:17 what continate is it in 03:17 no 03:17 what? 03:17 when you came from vista 03:18 what continate is it in 03:18 windows vista? 03:18 the thing before windows 7? 03:18 are you serious? 03:18 o i thought that was a country for a sec lol 03:18 oh gawd thats depressing 03:18 gtg 03:18 how old are you? 03:18 bye 03:18 15 03:18 bye 03:18 bye 03:20 c you later mythran hope we will talk to you again 03:20 same luwiki bot 03:21 bye 03:55 Hi. 03:59 Hi. 04:14 any one 05:02 Hello 05:02 Funny how Mythrun is always on 05:02 HI WIKI BOT! 05:02 07:41 HI 07:41 Hey 07:41 I just finished working on a TOUGH Spaceship 07:41 Wanna see? 07:41 07:41 And yes, it's for our game 07:41 07:42 Oh, Bin......PM 07:42 PM Bin 07:43 Are you there?! 07:44 Bin??!?!!/ 07:44 09:55 Allo. 10:28 hey everybody! 11:33 oy 11:33 bye 2012 12 05